January 24, 2019
Patch 1.32.1.1 Patch Highlights New Seasonal Event: Lunar New Year 2019 Get ready to ring in the Year of the Pig! We’re celebrating the 2019 Lunar New Year with a festive Capture the Flag version of the Busan map, Season 2 of Competitive Capture the Flag, and a load of loot! Unlock new seasonal items, including legendary skins for Huang Zhong Hanzo, Lü Bu Reaper, Guan Yu Reinhardt, Zhang Fei Torbjörn, Hong Gildong Tracer, and Zhuge Liang Zenyatta. To learn more about Overwatch Lunar New Year, click here. Hero Updates General *Damage reduction from armor reduced from -5 to -3 Developer Comments: Before this change, armor reduced all incoming damage by up to 5, maxing at half of the normal amount. This change reduces the damage reduction to 3, while still capping at half. This change will be most noticeable for heroes who fire quickly or in bursts, such as shotguns, and do more than 6 damage per shot. For example, Soldier: 76’s Heavy Pulse Rifle will now do 16 damage per shot to armored opponents, up from 14 (an increase close to 15%). Armor was a bit too strong overall, especially when heroes were being healed quickly and often. This change will help more heroes fight against higher-armored enemies. Brigitte *Rally **Now has a maximum duration of 30 seconds Developer Comments: Sometimes Rally could cause a snowballing effect, making it too difficult to deal with the increased health of Brigitte’s allies before she built up another one. This change limits how long Rally’s effect lasts after its initial cast, to make it a bit more manageable in those situations. D.Va *Defense Matrix **Cooldown increased from 1 second to 2 seconds Developer Comments: This change allows D.Va’s enemies to play around her Defense Matrix by increasing its downtime between uses. Reaper *The Reaping **Life steal increased from 30% to 50% of damage dealt Developer Comments: Reaper’s passive enables him to play aggressively when near enemies. This change allows him to keep the pressure up while he’s dishing damage to his enemies. The added life steal is particularly effective against tanks, as they tend to do less damage than other heroes, and also take more damage from his Hellfire Shotguns due to their larger hit volumes. Bug Fixes Heroes General *PS4/XB1 Fixed a bug that caused a delay for heroes loading into the victory screen line up if they had a golden weapon equipped McCree *PS4/XB1 Fixed a bug that caused McCree's model to distort if he used Combat Roll to the right with the Sherlock skin equipped Tracer *Fixed a bug that caused Tracer’s Pulse Bomb to detonate on the wrong side of Orisa’s Protective Barrier when it was placed on the front Wrecking Ball *Fixed a bug that prevented Wrecking Ball’s proximity mines from being disabled by Sombra’s EMP *PS4/XB1 Fixed a bug that caused Wrecking Ball's golden weapon to display incorrectly when using certain skins Competitive Play Competitive Play *Fixed a bug in Competitive Play that prevented the team color on the payload progress bar from switching after a round transition Maps Nepal *Fixed a bug that allowed players to capture or contest the point from its exterior on Nepal’s Shrine stage